Talk:Skull/Halo 3
Tilt What room is the tilt skull in? "The room where Cortana is screaming for help"... I recall no such room. PWN3R uv N00Bz11 17:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I went to the end of the level before i figured out their awful instructions. It's in the room where Cortana talks about liking to play games. IWHBYD Hey, um, the notes didn't sound for me. At all. the sequence still worked, and i still got the skull, but the notes themselves didn't sound. this may pose a problem to some people, namely me. it took me 15 tries cause i kept starting over thinking i had messed something up, because the notes didn't sound... just thinking Death_By_Samurai I resumed the level from a checkpoint and got this skull. The day before I had started this level and then did a "Save and Quit". So I guess you can still get the skulls if you use the "Resume Game" option from the title menu. I'm gonna add that to the page. Aeshir 19:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC) I used the short sequence, skull spawned-picked it up, waited a second and saved and quit. Skull didn't register, re-loaded and did the sequence over and it still did not work (or even spawn) Haven't tried doing the level over yet though. This was done with no skulls/meta game turned on. I removed the part about not being able to just quit after you grab it because that's a lie. You can quit as soon as you pick up the skull. I did it today. Kage 05:39, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Someone re-added it Kage I took it out again, agreed that it's a lie. Mattemeo I changed the sequence of the Rings to a shorter one that i found on http://www.halo3planet.com/halo-3-skull-locations/iwhbyd-skull/ i tested it myself and it works ATwig 02:16, 30 September 2007 (UTC) The code for the IWHBYD isnt the one before. The code is..... 4, 5, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 4, 1, 2, 3, 2, 7, 2, 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4. I just did it today. And I got the Skull! I found this website that has a video of someone doing the IWHBYD skull with a different sequence, and he got the skull correctly. LINKZ: http://www.mycheats.com/view/section/2426/19936/halo_3/xbox_360Kap2310 01:04, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Since the skull doesn't appear until the sequence is initiated, do you still have to do the whole level? Spartan 107 01:36, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Ugh, i did the short sequence before, though it took me 3 tries cuz i messed up. The rings started flashing like they should, and the skull was there and whatnot. I picked it up, swung it around a few times, then dropped it and quit the level. It was never registered. I never got the skull, apparently... I'm Uber Pissed! Can anyone tell me what happened? It wouldnt have been so bad if i just had to do the sequence, but i have to do the WHOLE LEVEL AGAIN!!! I'm just curious.. How did someone figure out the seemingly random series of numbers?! December Wolf Okay, I got the IWHBYD skull, messed around with it and quit. In the campaign lobby it didn't recognize that I got it so i did the whole level again, did the sequence perfectly, but..... it wouldn't appear again. Can anyone please help!! [[user:Fork|'Fork']] TALK • MESSAGE :I heard somewhere that you need to finish the level after you pick up the IWHBYD skull. It's not all that hard. Pick up the skull and go down the "bridge" to the start and jump down the hole. No enemies. it obviously worked for me. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company The skull some times doesn't register (happened to me) you SHOULDN'T finish the level til you have checked in the lobby to make sure its worked. - Seven Hello writing about the IWHBYD skull. First off if you didnt already know you do have to play on normal or hgiher. Secondly you dont have to have beaten the game to get the skull nor do you have to clear out all the flood although it makes it easier. i dont get why bungi made it so hard to get this skull. I doesn't say this in there (and wont let me edit) but i discovered that sometimes if you shoot spark, when he's not your enemy, he will say "That hurt my feelings, I'm a REAL boy!" Odd skull in Sierra 117 My little brother was playing a few moment ago when he found a skull from somwhere on the first level. It seems like that the melee power is increased, Brute's personal shield is depleted with one hit with the skull equipped. I didn't see it on the list, so I decided to ask here :I believe that all the skulls have increased melee power, so it's nothing special unfortunately. :Tyraak 22:07, 30 September 2007 (UTC) It was probably the blind skull since for some reason its not on the halo 3 skulls page.Its affect is you cant see your HUD at all. user:Jack Stovall. unfortunately there are no skulls that the melee power is increased so somehow your brother glitched the game without realizing it because the only skull on that level is the blind skull user:Slycraze :Like hell it is. PWN3R uv N00Bz11 18:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Do you... Have to do the entire level... like start all the way from the very beginning to get the skull.. like for instance the Iron skull is at the end and I don't wanna go all the way there from the beginning. :Well, you have to find SOME way of getting to the end, but you *should* be able to just start a new campaign for each skull you use regularly, do that level on Legendary, and save it at the checkpoint before the skull so you can just turn on your Xbox, go to that campaign, that level, that skull, then quit, switch players, and do whatever level you want without losing that checkpoint... or something. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 21:55, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::That didn't help at all. WTF are you talking about? I found all the skulls I was just wondering since the Iron skull isn't there because I started from the bravo point that I really have to start from the beginning in order to obtain it. :::Okay, I was thinking like in Halo 2... apparently there's a skull menu, so you can disregard most of that message... but of course you need to start at the beginning of the level--there's no way of getting to the end without starting it, and the only place you can start is the beginning unless you got a checkpoint, but even then to get a checkpoint you would have to start at the beginning of the level. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 01:58, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::When you complete a level, in the Campaign menu, you have the option of starting from an "insertion point" in some levels. In order to get the skulls, you need to start the level from the very beginning. ::::Tyraak 22:10, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Thunderstorm Im having trouble with this one. Im looked at the Youtube video, Im playing it on normal, and its not there. Second tower, on the ledge. WTF? Kap2310 20:20, 30 September 2007 (UTC) * OMG, never mind. A friend told me you cant start from rally points to get them. Someone really should put that in the description, so rtards like myself know this :P. Kap2310 20:29, 30 September 2007 (UTC) : Done and done :) :Tyraak 22:20, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I have this same problem, but I have started from the beginning and it's still not there. There is also a group of people standing there I have to fight. They are not there in the YouTube video. WTF! :I think you're at the wrong tower. If you went to where there was an enemy phantom, that's tower 3. Tower 2 is just ahead and to the right of where you takeoff in the Hornet. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company ---this person is right! you cannot star from any rally points!!! ---and its not the second its the first :) thats really odd but you probably went to tower three you will know its tower three because if you are flying a hornet you will probably be getting shot at by AA wraiths and covenant turretiers so as soon as you get a hornet fly up and to the left and you should see a tower with no one there and you will here the elites say "that tower is down no need to go there" or something like that but its up on the part that juts out of the front. Catch Turret or Driver? It says "Note that if the non-AA Wraith's driver is killed (whether or not the Wraith is destroyed), the skull will disappear (this may only apply to single-player)." Does it mean the turret gunner or the driver? Aeshir 22:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Won't Appear i cant get the catch skull to show up, its never there, ive tried killing everything, ive tryied not killing anything, ive tried killing my allies, ice tried everything that would be consider legal and its just not there, what is my problem? :There's a couple things that could have gone wrong: :First, you must beat the ENTIRE game on Normal or above. :Secondly, make sure you're playing on either Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty. The skulls will not appear on Easy. :Third, make sure you play the level from the beginning — you cannot start mid-level. :Also, for the Catch skull, make sure you don't kill the Wraith tank or the skull will disappear, but you can destroy the AA Wraith. And make sure you're on the right building — not the one closest to where you enter from, but the one beside it, farther off next to the Anti-Air Wraith. --AMM101902 15:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::I've done all that and it still dosn't appear! :::I recommend you get to the area where the skull is (grab a vehicle before you go) as soon as you get there race to the skull, jam your vehicle and get it that's the easiest way to make sure it's there.--Benamericana457 18:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Beat the game? O RLY? Uh... I've gotten Catch without beating the Campaign on Normal. I never played it on Easy, Heroic, or Legendary, but I got it before completely beating Normal... Perhaps you have to have beaten just The Storm on Normal, and then you replay it to get the skull? DavidJCobb 18:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :i beat the game on easy im just about to beat it on normal(i only have the annoying lvl cortana to beat on norm.)it not there at all all im doin is destroyin the ghosts its the only skull i need to have 13/13 i tried killin my team.i have reasearched this and people say it could be becauz i got 2 accounts on my xbox.is this true? ::Killing your team won't do anything. Also, the skull isn't related to the number of accounts you have -- whoever told you that doesn't have a clue what they're talking about. DavidJCobb 21:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Blackeye Why does it say that you must melee yourself? that has to be a typo, just confirming. Spartan 107 05:14, 6 October 2007 (UTC) i tried everything but it does not work Some Games Gone Bad? So it seems some people are having big problems with some of these skulls (Tough Luck, Thunderstorm, IWHBYD (which I, no lie, have to complete the level to obtain). No, It's no disc error, as stated. Me myself, I'm using Pal, and the TL skull isn't there wih one of my accounts. Doing exactly the same with a similar profile does make it appear. However, with THAT account, the Thunderstorm skull is gone. Glitch, or do someone have the time to tell me what the is going on? Troubleshooter 22:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I have all the skulls and they only ones I had to finish with were IWHBYD(covenant) and the second blind skull(cortana) the only reason why I finished with the second blind skull is so that iI could test the corupted tower of power gametype (didn't show up on mine anyway) and to start the level with a spartan laser. I have no clue why you would need to finish the level with any other skulls.--Benamericana457 18:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Tilt Room The description says that Cortana says "I like to play games too..." Does this mean the room where she says: "You like games? So do I..." 'couse that's the only thing I can make fit. Never mind, I found it [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 16:16, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Missing Content The fog skull is missing currently, meshed into the Black Eye entry. Other content may be misssing as well, can someone do a once-over and make sure nothing else is gone? Ah, Tough Luck and Catch are also snipped. What the hell? Some vandals deleted half the page, doing so in several edits thus making it difficult to revert. I reverted it back to 03:39, 17 October 2007 169.232.121.30 because I had no idea how far back to go. The makuta 14:24, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Notes I'm going to go ahead and change some of the effects entries. Notably Famine and Tilt, but some others too, among other things. 155.205.200.18 02:05, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Done. I have shortened a lot of the effect descriptions, and made them easier to understand. I have removed the difficulty requirements from each skull (it is redundant) and noted this in the summary section. I will look through the guides to get the Skulls when I have more time. 155.205.200.17 02:25, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Me again. I've updated it all nicely now. So if you wish to revert it to this godawful mess it is now, first give a damn good reason. 155.205.200.17 04:32, 24 October 2007 (UTC) One more point. I've changed the "Achievement Icon" part to "Icon", so it's now the icon that appears in the skull selection screen. If someone can give a description of the Tilt and IWHBYD skull icons in the form: A skull marked with a X. That would be great. I can't check at the moment, so I've put "Indiscernible", but that's pretty lame. 155.205.200.19 04:37, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Please cease adding redundant additions to the article. 155.205.200.16 22:34, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Just made an account, made some small changes. If you disagree, contact me on my user page. Jimberson 11:09, 26 October 2007 (UTC) The recent entries under IWHBYD and Famine are unnecessary. The former is adding useless information to the article, and the latter makes no sense. I'll look into that, and if it works I'll add it in a context that does make sense, but until then I'm going to remove it. Fred 03:17, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Again, please cease adding redundant information into the article. The recent edits under "Catch" are unnecessary, as killing a gunner is not equivalent to destroying the tank, and that is clearly stated as the requirement to make the skull disappear. Fred 11:40, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Changed a few things. Again. It's getting better and better, though. I think the extra information under Grunt Birthday Party about the cheer isn't necessary, after more though. If anyone disagrees, then find a way to say it that doesn't sound silly. Fred 23:23, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Wow, there is a load of crap in the article. Redundant, erroneous. I'm fixing it. Again. Fred 11:55, 4 November 2007 (UTC) skulls i found a skull that i don't think you have, i dont know what it does garrettjohnson@mchsi.com :Why don't you just tell us what it does, rather than tell us your e-mail address? Çya, Mø se 04:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) **You might want to take your email address off there before someone spam bombs you.-The Prophet of Neutrality 01:22, 22 February 2008 (UTC) More on the IWHBYD Skull Ok, I got the skull (took me a couple tries) and it registers that I got it. It appears in the Campaign options menu. But I've played with it activated, and found no results. It is supposed to unlock new, funny dialogue, but so far the Marines haven't said anything more than their usual one-liners. Has anyone found evidence that the skull even works? Big Bad Wolf 20:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I know! same thing happened to me! I got the skull, i have it activated, yet it seems like there is no effect! can someone please explain this, please! Team 1337 19:15, 27 December 2007 (UTC) In the chaos of combat, what the enemies say can be suppressed by explosions and gunfire. go into theater and fallow a certain enemy in slow-mo and when they say something, let go of the trigger. This will pause the game but what they say and their mouth movements will continue. Dragonblaze-052 03:42, 10 July 2008 (UTC) it does work i heard a marine say when i stared at him:"um...i dont feel the same way about you" and an elite said "im not gonna kiss u in public" IWHBYD Skull Reportedly a problem with the order. http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Manticore&curid=9818&diff=285198&oldid=283851 [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 20:48, 24 November 2007 (UTC) : #3803: ::On the IWHBYD skull your order and rings are wrong. Its 456576541232721346754654534. I tried yours and nothing happend but when I tried this order it worked! :[[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 05:35, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Actualy, it's just 4654534 i've got evidence. and its not the marines btw its the grunts lol IWHBYD Skull I Would Have Been Your Daddy, I cant get it to work. I jump through the rings, all in the order described, and nothing happens. Number 7 is the one closest to where truth was right? Does it matter wich way you go through the rings? Are we sure this is the right order? It wont light up, make any sounds, or nothing, and the skull doesnt show up at any bridge. Any ideas? Posting wrong? Sign your damn edits. Modemman11 23:25, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I think you're discovering the same problem I had. You see, it's VERY important that you jump legible in all the rings. I didn't, I jumped a little too late, making my foot catch the hologram, and the skull never appeared. Jump a little bigger, and start the jump a little earlier than you used to. Troubleshooter 22:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Crouch jumping works too. Just make sure you know when to crouch and you wont hit any of the holograms or anything else. Kap2310 20:29, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Make sure you actually jump through this may help if you play co-op you can get your friend to tell you if actually jumped through because it may be hard for you to tell Slycraze Extra Skull - Cortana Level I found an extra Skull in the level 'Cortana'. It seems to have no effect, and in fact, if you return to the Main Menu, it doesn't appear in the Skulls menu of the Campaign options settings. You can get it by doing this (I was playing on Normal in order to make it easier to achieve): It's in the room where you have to destroy the three reactors of High Charity, but BEFORE you "recover" Cortana. Just after you go inside the reactor room, do nothing. Turn to the left and jump over the last Covenant ammo box (the purple things) and use a greanade jump. Or drop an energy shield over the ammo box and then jump over it. Now you can access the lateral upper "platform", (or catwalk, or however you want to name it) and run towards the center of it (in the upper centre of the room). There are some bones and a Skull (seems to be a Human corpse). Just pick it up like the other Skulls. Once you have it, NEVER, and I mean NEVER, drop it until you've finished the level, and do not save last checkpoint and return to Main Menu, either. When you want to fight an enemy, just melee with B (you will kill him in one hit, maybe two.). Also, you can break the extasis field by pressing B button. If you finish the level doing this, then you will start the level 'Halo' with a Spartan laser. Cool. Now, give me my cookie. DeadGhost - A HERO MUST RISE. BELIEVE. GUYS this is true... i found the skull... took me a while to use the grenade jump tho.. i have no idea what the skull does but w/e.. it does make u start with the spartan laser this is extremely wierd.. maybe there are other skulls like this one around the other levels I found out that this is actualy Blind Skull #2, but that Spartan Laser thing is AWESOME! OK there are hidden skulls for almost every gold skull just look extremely hard! ALSO someone needs to edit the cowbell skull methods because those are all extremely hard! The best way is to gernade jump up to the first floor and then place ur grav lift on the very edge and jump off the other side. After doing thid you just need to jump up into the grav lift and it will shoot u right up into the fourth lvl! y isnt the grunt skull where it should be the grunt birthday party skull isnt there ive done it in normal mode turned on the scoring and it still isnt there tell me at ((((dylan.peck@heretaunga.school.nz)))) Same thing happened to me! 68.3.147.237 04:09, 27 December 2007 (UTC) If you can't find it on Normal, then just go to a higher difficulty. k4karnage Pick-Up Line 23:47, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Try playing through the whole level if you're not. it only shows up when you play the entire level. If you are already, then ??? Specops306, ''Kora '' **Putting your email address is not a smart idea but, anyway you don't have to have scoring on, I don't know if it makes a difference or not if you have the scoring on or not all I know is that I didn't have the scoring on when I tried it and I got the skull.-The Prophet of Neutrality 01:30, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Fog skull description I would like to thank the creators of this page because it has helped me a lot. I do have one request though. Could someone change the description for the fog skull from missile silo to missile launcher. It took me 5 minutes or so to figure out what that meant because it isn't a missile silo. A missile silo is more cold-war era underground ballistic missile base kinda thing. Thanks ---- 71.206.45.16 01:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) im not sure y it isnt working but scoring does not matter I dont get the achievement even when I pick up the skull. it's just so beefy I was wondering why sometimes when I find the skulls it doesnt say that I have found them in the list. I have tried a few of them multiple times and found the skulls and picked them up but it still say's I haven't found them. -Kodiak215 :Its possible that you have already found them...--ED 15:44, 10 January 2008 (UTC) *You only get an achievement for gold skulls and you don't get an achievement for silver skulls.-The Prophet of Neutrality 01:35, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Skulls I got a skull but what do i do with it now do i have to press anything? When you find a skull press Right Bumper. When you find a skull hold the button that you reload with (Right Bumper) and then as soon as you have it in your possession you can throw it down or just take it with you. Slycraze Catch Skull not on silo Ok. I've been having trouble with this skull for awhile now. Everytime I jump onto the silo, it's not there. I've searched for it in theater and have seen that the catch skull is not on the silo. Note: I looked right before you go out into the area, so it was impossible for myself or the AI to kill the AA Wraith Don't desroy the normal Wraith either. I've had this problem too, just ignore it and try it next time you play. You need to have completed the game on Normal or higher. u go on top of the silo ( WITHOUT HARMING ANY OF THE TANKS ) and wait 30seconds. i got it :] Paolo. Catch Skull I keep looking for the catch skull, but I can't find it. I looked in theater and as soon as I opened the door to the place with the wraiths and the silo, I paused it, and the skull wasn't there. I beat the game on normal, and I was playing on normal when I tried to look for it. Maybe I should try on Legendary or is it a bug? Darthmasterchief 22:17, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Altho the Catch skull description says that you must beat campaign on normal, ive found this to be untrue i destroyed the AA wraith (but not the regular one) and havent beaten campaign (i did this on normal campaign by the way) and got on the silo and found the skull. Not sure why you guys are having trouble. I don't see why everyone is saying that you have to beat the game on normal I got ALL the skulls before beating the game on normal--Benamericana457 18:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Skull question I'm wondering that if with GOLD skulls you have to start at the beginning of a level and SILVER skulls you can start from anywhere you want? --72.65.96.97 18:19, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Not sure. I only found any skulls when I played the whole level. Then again, some games are different - some people claim their skulls are glitched, or that the xbox refuses to acknowledge them (I think that was the claim). Hope that helps. Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:36, 13 February 2008 (UTC) does anyone know why there are silver hole loking things on the back of most if not all skulls? :That would be the Neural interface. They're human skulls, and the only humans readily available are Marines, who are fitted with the interfaces for logistical reasons. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:08, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Mythic Skull I've heard that the mythic skull also ups enemy a.i. Is this true? If by a.i. you mean health. If not no. BananaCat 22:10, 28 April 2008 (UTC) i have a question. i picked up the mythic skull on easy not knowing i had to pick iy up on normal or higher. well when i tried picking it up on normal or even legendary i couldnt pick it up. it just sat there. i tried pressing X and still nothing. can someone help me? this really sucks. ODDBALL WHAT ABOUT THE ODDBALL! ODDBBALL,PLAY BALL! - Love, I Loh Joo There is no oddball in campaign. Only in multiplayer. This page is about the campaign skulls. Not the multiplayer skull. - Evil Jester (Deebb{pronounced D Eb}) IWHBYD Skull Ok, so I found this skull, and after I got it, I saved and quit. I got all the skulls and all the Hayabusa armour. I haven't tested whether the effect works. However, I doubt that you lose the skull if you save and quit because I still have it. :Edit: Should have mentioned that I completed Campaign on Normal first, had all the skulls except for IWHBYD, then I went back and did the level. After doing the short version (4, 6, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4) once, it didn't register. I killed both my guys (I was in Co-op, using my 2 gamertags, TKW Pure Ownage, and my secondary "dummy" account, (Lord Necrucifer) and restarted from the last checkpoint. I re-did the sequence, the rings flashed this time and I got the skull. Tsavo Highway skull Very minor issue: it says in this guide that it is impossible to get back to the highway after retrieving the skull. In fact it's quite easily done simply by jumping on the the small ledge on the pillar directly below the pipe, and then jumping again over to solid ground, from there simply take a right and you're back up on the highway. catch skull using two ghost stacked on top of one another is safer than grenade jumping IWHBYD Skull I have heard few amusing quotes from grunts when having the IWHBYD skull on such as "I'LL EAT YOUR LIVER ON A CRACKER!" Then he pulled out a Fuel Rod gun? and Killed me! Random. There is truth in the rumor that u must start from the start to get the skulls! Tsavo Skull small update Headline text I noticed in the description it says you cannot get back to the highway after getting the skull and going back to the pillar, you can in fact get back to the highway easily, all you do is jump/strafe back around the column the same way you got there, jump up the small hill, cross under the highway and run up the left bank, this will lead you right back up to the highway where you can jump back in your vehicle. Thunderstorm skull mistake. Even if bungie doesn't say this, this skull makes all enemies their highest rank, every grunt (except the green heavy ones) are spec-ops, all brute infantry consists of ultras, every leader is a captain ultra (except on Sierra 117 where they are captain majors), all elite combat forms have energy shielding (except for ones that mutated in gameplay). Should I change the info of the effects? Popsoap 02:12, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Easiest Skull Ever In Halo 2 you have to be on legendary to get skulls, whereas on Halo 3 most can be on normal (if not all, I'm not sure). I have a friend who is pretty good at halo and it took us well over an hour or 2 just to get the grunt birthday party skull on Halo 2. Plus you lose it after you turn off. In Halo 3 you keep it. I'm not that good at halo and I found a skull easily. The mythic skull you can find on easy and it takes seconds to get. You don't even find any enemies before it. I stumbled upon it whilst looking for an Easter egg and I was shocked. What were Bungie thinking? Is it supposed to be a consolation skull for people with no chance of getting a hard one? BananaCat 22:17, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Secret Skull?? Is there any proof of the "Secret Skull" listed at the bottom of the wiki? It doesn't sound real to me, and if it is it needs sources. Something that needs to be changed Small thing but in the entry for grunt b-day party, cortana says "you have been called upon to serve" not "you'll be" catch skull χI have tried everything that u told wat to do.An the skull will still not appear. Catch Skull Error? I don't understand this part of the entry: "If you die once, the skull will not respawn again", etc. I just got this skull last night, and I must have died 20 or more times in the process. I never had to switch difficulty and restart the level, as the entry suggests. The skull was always there every time I was respawned. Maybe this matters, maybe it doesn't: I got the skull in Legendary, and have gotten all previous gold skulls in this same Legendary campaign. Have previously beaten the game on Normal. Skulls and Physics According to this article, the skulls are affected by physics, ie grenades. Not true. I have thrown grenades at some to knock them out of place to be easier to reach, didn't move. They are affected by physics AFTER you pick them up Dragonblaze-052 03:57, 10 July 2008 (UTC). Getting skull achievment for both gamertags on co-op yesterday I got the Iron skull in co-op with my brother so we have two gamer tags therefore we both wanted to get the achievment, we were playing in a local co-op (means playing in the same console), so we did everything correctly and we found the skull I grabbed it first so I got an achievment but then I tried to pass it on to my brother so he grabbed it but he didn´t get the achievment, so he did the whole thing in solo game and got the skull. I was wandering if everytime we get a golden skull the achievment will go to the one who gets it first or to both? Cuz we dont want to be repeating every mission twice so we both get the achievment. Both people should get the achievement lol. I have got most of my skulls on co-op, with my friend getting them for me. Hope this helps ^^ 07:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Rephrasing I believe this 'Trivia' note should be rephrased: There are really 13 hidden skulls around the world. They re called the crystal skulls Perhaps to: 'There are actually 13 supposed 'crystal' skulls scattered around the world in real life.' Thunderstorm really mistaken Indeed someone's gotta change the info about this skull, since promotes everyone to their LAST rank, NOT next. User:Spirit of Fire 09/17/08 ??? The ring order looks confusing! IWHBYD Skull It mentions that you can't get the skull if you jump through any of the rings before killing the Prophet of Truth. This is incorrect, I jumped through the rings before killing him and didn't get it, killed him, then tried again after killing all of the Flood without reloading from the last checkpoint. The skull appeared after a couple of tries after killing the Flood. Famine Skull There is ANOTHER method. Take the scorpion and drive it up over the two rocks and crash to turret of it over the ledge which you would jump across to get there. Using a chopper you can fairly easily drive it over the top of the scorpion and park it on the edge so you can jump and get the skull. Did it this way cos we didn't know how to grenade jump and didn't have cover 81.155.197.192 17:11, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Assassin Skull If you look at the hex files where it gives a hint on where to find the skulls it makes it relatively simple on what it means... The Assassin Skull could be on either Arrival (I have no idea how that'd work though...)or Sierra 117 (The mission that follows arrival.) The logic behind this is simple: The Chief falls from the Dreadnaught. My guess it would be the "first" Blind skull, because Blind, or the "second" one, in the hex files is listed as: Deep inside her tomb. Which would naturally be High Charity's reactor room. Why it'd have Blinds affect on it I'm not sure, but that's how the clue reads to me and makes the most sense ~-~ I'm not good with theory My thoughts, not your's :) Im having another thought, watt if its behind the ring in Halo as soon as Johnson shoots Spark? You could move to the opposite side? * I think the Blind skull was originally going to be the Assassin skull and the 2nd Blind skull was going to be the Blind skull. The hex code backs this up FishType1 Though it could be on Crows nest/at the beginning of tsavo highway because at the end cortana says "this will become your home, this will become your grave, AKA his falling place, or at the beginning of tsavo highway because the elevator falls down. though still yet the idea of seirra 117 is a likely choice because you jump out of the ship. It can't because due to its position in the hex code, its either the first Silver skull or last Gold skull so it has to be in either Sierra 117 or Halo (Or Arrival but you can't play that so obviously not :P ) FishType1 15:15, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Camera Mode??? can you see skulls on camera mode? --Fernando 07:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC)BattlefieldProductions i would say its on the very last level because the humans think master chief is dead... Catch/Cowbell Alternate Aquisition Method Deletions Please do not delete these strategies. They are legitimate methods of retrieving the skulls and will be helpful to those of us who lack the skill to grenade jump in Halo 3. They are how I received them after exhausting all other listed methods were tried to the best of my ability. Thank you. New: Cowbell doesn't only alter grenade explosions. Tanks, Barrels, Rockets, Bruteshots... it increases them ALL. definately makes the game harder. Easy way to find Sandbox skull Here is an easy way to find the skull on sandbox for the mythic map pack(it is an extreamly easy way to find it): once the game starts you should start out with an assualt rifle unless you changed the settings, second is to use the compass on the assault rifles displey which the little that turns as you spin around to face south which means the arrow is facing down to the bottom of the screen, third is to find a way past the guardians to the very edge of the map either by making little shelters or by trip mining the guardians and once your past the gaurdians you got the sandbox skull. Sorry if there is any mistakes in spelling or grammar im posting ths on my iPhone because my PC is coughing up its organs :p : Once you know where to go, another way is to get a L-shaped tube section, place it on the map in Forge, then exit forge. Enter the tube piece, hide in the corner, then re-enter forge mode and drag it and yourself to the skull. It's a bit easier than trying to line up the tube pieces to make a maze, but it's slightly trickier in that you have to grab the inner corner (from the inside) of the L-shaped piece and drag it without having the open end turn towards the Guardians. If it starts getting a little dangerous, you can let go, reposition the piece, then resume. This was featured on IGN Strategize video, but it was a bit vague on how'd you actually get there. Once you're there, drop out of forge mode and grab it! --TlhIngan 06:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beating the game on normal to get the Catch skull I don't think this is a requirement anymore (could have been changed after TU2) becasue I got it my first time playing through the game without previously finishing the level let alone the whole game. I did have all the Gold Skulls from the previous levels, but not the Silver ones, so that may have been something to do with it. My GT is Hybridchld check the order in which I got the achievements on xbox.com if you dont believe me. Assassin Skull First of all, I found the hex screenshot on Photobucket (the one linked in this article is a dead link), you can view it here: http://s454.photobucket.com/albums/qq264/APV13/?action=view&current=Assassin.jpg Second, I think the Unknown Skull and the Assassin Skull are the same. Think about it: when you get Active Camo, you can't see yourself or your weapon anymore... so perhaps "overactive camo" makes your body and HUD totally invisible (but only to you). DavidJCobb 15:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :good point.. why would a skuul make the game easier by giving you cammo. ::Lolwut? And please sign your edits -- even if you're not logged in or don't have an account, it'll also give us a timestamp so we know when you posted. DavidJCobb 17:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Also worthy of note: each skull has text describing its location in vague terms... The Assassin skull is: "Interred where heroes fall." The Blind skill is: "Interred deep inside her tomb." Perhaps it means her tomb? That would confirm that the Unknown Skull was intended to be a Blind Skull, and the Assassin text is quite similar (if we ignore the fact that she's a hero''ine)... DavidJCobb 17:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Another Famine Skull technique I can't seem to be able to grenade jump, and given the short supply, I found an alternate method, ALTHOUGH it's achieved mostly through luck : you can easily get ghosts up there. Where you'd normally jump up those rocks, if you follow the cliff side a bit further, there's a spot where you can drive straight at the cliff, while boosting you can get onto the rocks. There's a slight dip on it, and by boosting, it's possible to land on the bridge. It's a complicated technique, and I'll try to post a video eventually. I managed to get 4 ghosts up there. I piled 3 of them up pretty well, the 4th one kinda moved the top one to the side. I couldn't quite make it. Then, I had an amazing idea : I was carrying a portal cover, so I set it up in front of the ghosts (it won't fall off the inclination, if properly deployed), then I got on my pile of ghosts, jumped onto the cover, and managed to reach the skull. :I'd love to see a video of that. If it's already on YouTube, give us a link, and we can add it to the article. :D DavidJCobb 17:05, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Longshore, heretic, citadel skulls Everybody keeps saying that the skull on longshore is located on the massive pipe and that you can see it on the maps picture. Well this isnt true because i got odst before it came out and i found all the skulls, im not gonna say where its at cuz its a spoiler but its not where the guy said it is, who ever wrote this thing should change that because you cant even go ontop of the "massive pipe" if you want to know the location of the skulls (that that it even matters) i can tell you--Loose Spade 20:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I see we have a dilemma. You can't prove you're telling the truth unless you tell us, but if you tell us, you'll be in violation of the spoiler policy. Hmm... DavidJCobb 00:59, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I would like to add the location of the Heretic Skull under a spoiler tag, but I can't :/ Grifmoney 20:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Now that the game is out, can I say where it is? Cause I worked it out first day with the game lol... probably one of the easier skulls to obtainWe are dropping into Hell troopers, cause you forgot to pray to God! 03:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I take my statement back, all three of the pack 2 map skulls were easy =\We are dropping into Hell troopers, cause you forgot to pray to God! 03:25, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Cowbell Skull The easiest way to get possibly the hardest skull in the game is... to play on co-op and have both players pick up grav lifts. Once you have them find the location of the skull (found on the article part of the skulls page). Once there have one person place thair grav lift on the floor and have the other player put thair grav lift on top of the other one makeing a double grav lift. may take a few tries but is easyer than any other methods described.-- 12:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Banshee ##